Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a transparent display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
As the field of processing and displaying a massive amount of information advances, various flat panel display (FPD) devices have been developed. Examples of the FPD devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, electroluminescence display (ELD) devices, and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices.
Transparent display devices which enable a user to see a background or an object disposed behind the transparent display device are being actively researched. Transparent display devices may be applied to various fields. Transparent display devices include an information recognition function, an information processing function, and an information display function by using a transparent electronic device, thereby solving spatial and visual limitations of electronic devices. For example, a transparent display device may be fixed to windows of buildings or vehicles in order to implement a smart window that allows a background to be seen or displays an image.
The transparent display device may be implemented as an organic light emitting display device. In this case, the transparent display device includes a plurality of transmissive parts, which transmit incident light, and a plurality of emissive parts emitting light. A user may look at a background image incident on a backside of the transparent display device through the transmissive parts, and when the emissive parts emit the light, the user may look at an image displayed by the emissive parts.
In order to increase an aperture ratio of each of the transmissive parts of the transparent display device, metal lines are not formed in each of the transmissive parts. However, when the transmissive parts and the emissive parts of the transparent display device are arranged in parallel in a horizontal direction, a plurality of data lines for supplying data voltages to the emissive parts, a plurality of power lines for supplying a source voltage, and a plurality of reference voltage lines for supplying a reference voltage are arranged to cross the transmissive parts. In this case, an aperture ratio of each of the transmissive parts is reduced due to the data lines, the power lines, and the reference voltage lines crossing the transmissive parts.